


every inch of you

by janie_tangerine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (though he does blush some), Bucky Barnes is (meanwhile) a total little shit and Steve loves him for it, Crack, Dick Pics, Fluff and Crack, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Author Regrets Nothing, if you're looking for serious this is not the droid you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Bucky sends Steve a certain kind of inappropriate text during debriefing. It goes about as well as one can expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every inch of you

**Author's Note:**

> So I was taking prompts on [tumblr](http://janiedean.tumblr.com) and an anon said Steve/Bucky and dick pictures. And I might have had a crack writing it so I figured I could actually post it properly. So, here we go. Thank you anon, your prompt was a thing of beauty. Also, I shamelessly stole the title from the Darkness. Also one other day I'll write something serious for this fandom but again, this is not that day.

Thing is, if it had been any other ringtone, Steve would have  _never_  answered his cellphone during debriefing.  
  


 _But_ , it’s the tone he’s set for Bucky (he has a different one for both texts and calls), and while he’s doing a lot better now, he still doesn’t have mission clearance (and he shouldn’t, it’s only been months since he and Sam tracked him down) and Steve  _did_  tell him that he could call or text at any time if he needed anything. Which is why his phone wasn’t on silent.  
  


Which is why he excuses himself mid-sentence while talking to Coulson - damn, it’s hard to get adjusted to him being the new SHIELD head - and takes out the phone, hoping that it’s nothing bad.  
  


God, please not let it be anything bad. He can’t handle it, not when things had been going this well. For the circumstances.  
  


It’s a text - he taps the screen with a slightly shaking finger, expecting the worst -  
  


Just to find himself staring at a picture.  
  


A picture of -  
  


Of -  
  


"Woah, Cap, what’s with that blush?"  
  


Oh,  _fuck, fuck, fuck._  He must have blushed, and damn the fact that he has very pale skin, and that  _Tony_ is sitting next to him.  
  


"Nothing. It’s - it was nothing. So, as I was saying, the Doombot -"  
  


"Not so quick," Tony interrupts.  
  


"Mr. Stark, if you want to go home as you previously insisted -" Coulson starts, and Steve  _would_ kiss him for that, and actually maybe he should, since it’s all Bucky’s fault anyway, except that Tony obviously isn’t going to let this go.  
  


"Yeah, yeah, sure, but see, I  _know_  that ringtone, and I know it’s reserved for  _one_  person, and I know that there’s no other reason our resident piece of real American apple pie would be so rude and stop midway through fucking debriefing.”  
  


"Tony -"  
  


"Come on, what could that be? You’re blushing so hard, you really do look like the red part of the flag."  
  


"Don’t -"  
  


"And here it is!"  
  


 _Shit._  Obviously while Tony was distracting him  _Clint_  would steal his phone.  
  


"Clint, come on, just give it back, I -"  
  


"Nope. Not a chance. We  _have_  to see what got you blushing like that, or -  _well, shit._ ”  
  


Clint’s eyes are so wide it’s almost comical.  
  


Steve doesn’t even try to fight it when Clint hands Tony the phone saying that  _it really is something._  
  


And then -  
  


“ _Well, shit_  indeed. Cap. Cap. Is that -“  
  


"Yes, Tony," Steve groans. "It’s  _that._ ”  
  


"Wow.  _Wow_. Now I’m starting to understand why you  _really_  were that invested in finding your guy before -“  
  


"Tony.  _Don’t._ ”  
  


"But I mean, it’s entirely understandable, given -"  
  


"Tony, if you dare finish that sentence I might punch you in the face. Through the armor."  
  


"And he just - he just sent you - oh my god, and I thought he was all Soviet doom and gloom."  
  


"Stark, how about you just stop and whatever  _that_  is, we just go back to debrief -  _oh._ ”  
  


Of course. Of course Tony would just put the phone right in front of Coulson. Whose eyes are as wide as saucers right now, because well, considering that he’s basically staring at a  _pretty damn intimate area_  belonging to one of his childhood heroes, who can blame him?  
  


"Yeah,  _oh._  Do you see why this is of fundamental importance? Debriefing. You wanna talk debriefing when Barnes just sent Steve -“  
  


"You know what, Tony?" Steve doesn’t even realize that he’s spoken until the words left his mouth, but - well, if Tony wants a war, he’ll give him one. "You’re perfectly right to be impressed. Heck, I’ve been impressed with that since forever. Don’t you think me and Bucky hadn't seen each other naked a lot back in the day? And while his dick  _wasn’t_  the main reason I wanted to get  _the love of my life_ back, I’ll have to admit, it’s a pretty damn nice perk. A perk that I could be enjoying having down my throat right now instead of doing most of the work while  _debriefing_ , since none of you ever contributes much and you let me do all the talking. Which is why  _you_  will finish and  _I_  will go home and make sure that both Bucky and I have a great time. Please feel free to think about what you’ve just seen all you want. Because while you can think about it, at least I can actually, you know, do  _everything else_  with it that we might enjoy. Have a great time remembering what happened after the second Doombots wave. Excuse me, Director, but I’m sure you can handle them, can’t you?”  
  


Coulson gives him a dumbfounded nod as Steve grabs back his shield and heads calmly for the door. Before leaving, though, he glances back at the room - Tony and Clint are staring at him with their mouths agape, Bruce is still passed out on a chair (well, good that at least  _someone_  missed this) and Natasha is looking at him as if she entirely approves of his modus operandi.  
  


Actually -  
  


"Well, Steve, make sure he sees stars. As long as you make clear that texting that kind of picture during debriefing might be  _inappropriate._ ”  
  


"Oh, don’t worry," he answers her, making sure that his smile shows a  _lot_  of teeth, “I’ll have a  _great_ time reinforcing that notion.”  
  


And then he slams the door and starts running for his bike, because damn it, the point is that even just  _looking_  at that damn picture made half of his blood rush downwards and right now he has a hard-on of epic proportions, and -   
  


Damn it.  
  


He presses number one on speed dial on his phone as he runs down the stairs at the new SHIELD headquarters.  
  


Bucky picks up at the first ring.  
  


"Steve. I see you got my text."  
  


“ _How_  do you -“  
  


"Don’t you know that Stark hacked into the cameras at SHIELD? JARVIS was only too happy to show me what was going on in that room."  
  


"… You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Did you think I needed a reminder? I  _know_  how your dick looks like, damn it.”  
  


"Yep. And I really hope that you’re coming home  _quickly_  now, because that little scene? That was  _hot_. And what’s wrong with refreshing your memory just a bit? You never know.”  
  


"You’re such a fucking jerk," Steve says, unable to keep the fondness from his tone. Damn it, he should be angry, but he’s just so  _glad_  that Bucky pulled such a shitty move on him and that he’s joking about memory loss that he can’t even bring himself to consider it. He doesn’t know when Bucky being a jerk to him because he  _wants_  to became a thing that made him feel so happy he could burst with it, but he’s hardly going to complain.  
  


Still. “You know that I’m going to have to explain you all the reasons why doing such an  _inappropriate_  thing is completely out of line?”  
  


"Well, I’m waiting just for that," Bucky replies, with the voice of someone who’s indeed just wanting Steve to come back home and fuck him against any available flat surface.  
  


Meanwhile, he’s out of the building and in front of his bike. “Right. I’m not gonna talk to you about  _this_  while I’m driving, but you’d better be ready when I get there. And I’ll try my best to be there quickly.”  
  


"Such a responsible driver," Bucky laughs into the phone, and Steve knows he’s smiling like an idiot but he really doesn’t care. "Well, then get over here. I’m waiting,  _Captain_.”  
  


Then he closes the call and -  
  


Fine. Never let it be said that Captain America broke speed limit four times in the span of ten minutes.  
  


But as far as Steve is concerned, it was for an entirely worthy cause.  
  
  
End.


End file.
